


越轨Ch.1

by xuanruoriyue



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanruoriyue/pseuds/xuanruoriyue
Kudos: 11





	越轨Ch.1

文星伊虽然年纪轻轻，但惊才绝艳，加上有个校长老爹，才得以稳坐文学系教授之位。可谓L大有权有势的代表人物。

按道理说，文教授有着如此条件与优越的外表长相，理应在L大备受欢迎。但如今不论男女，均敬而远之。

原因无二，就是因为文星伊太渣。她的每任女朋友都生存不过一周，便变成了前任。其中不乏分手后死缠烂打，对文星伊一片痴心的女生。

"我对你只是玩玩而已。睡也睡过了，大家都是成年人，你该不会是玩不起吧？"

文星伊嗤笑一声，带点不屑的看着跪在地上，拉住她裤脚的女生不耐的说道。闻言，该女生霎时脸色惨白，不敢置信。

"你，你不是说你最爱我的吗？"

女生颤抖不止的声音反映内心的波涛汹涌。

"呵，你居然相信床事间的甜言蜜语？"

语毕，文星伊蹲下凑近女孩，用力捏住她的下巴，迫使她抬起头直视自己后，沉声道，

"别再纠缠我，我可是连你父母在哪工作都知道的人，你也知道我家势力很大对吧。"

文星伊就这样扔下一句话后，在众目睽睽下，淡然的走出大学食堂。大学裹消息流通得很快，不出半天，几乎所有学生都知道文星伊的所作所为。

鉴于文星伊有权有势，学生也只能暗地里抱打不平，骂句斯文败类，却没有人明目张胆的安慰帮助那名女孩。

人情冷暖，世态炎凉，不外如是

#2

后来，文星伊早早有未婚妻的消息轰动整间学校，不少同学向学校抗议，要求革职处理。声势浩大，引起各家媒体关注，一时间令文校长头痛不已，只得命文星伊消停点。

有学生曾经在酒吧找到文星伊的未婚妻，金家二小姐金容仙，把文教授在校的所作所为告诉她，却只换来人家一脸的不在意。

"我们一向各玩各啊，联姻而已，你当真有感情啊。"

当时金容仙一身黑色吊带裙，险些被挂在自己身上摸来摸去的小妖精弄得滑落腰际，正忙着惩罚她，哪有心情应付其他人，因此随便敷衍句话。

那名同学出生于平凡家庭，哪会知晓上流社会的乱象，他当场惊得目瞪口呆，感觉三观被重塑一遍。

#3

就这样春去冬来，L大风平浪静的过去了一年。

大学的入学季再次来临，文星伊趣味盎然的从大学教室的窗户看着楼下操场的入学登记处，嘴角微微牵起。

入学登记处的队伍排长龙，当中混杂家长，老师与新生。文星伊从队头的学生开始慢慢仔细打量。

队头的女孩不错，五官精致又唇红齿白，身材均称标致，气质出众，不难看出备受家庭疼爱的痕迹。瞧那身价值不菲的衣服，大概有些背景...啧，手尾太麻烦....

下个女孩则皮肤黝黑，身材倒是不错，前凸后翘，瞧手臂上的肌肉，应该做不少运动，也不知道自己能否应付...

就这样，文星伊足足在窗前站了半小时之久，都未能找到令自己满意的新生。突然，她双眼发光，仿佛猎人打量猎物股，眸中满是志在必得。

此时，丁辉人正在做入学登记。她专心致致的填写入学所需的数据，发丝垂落一侧，与其白皙的肌肤形成强烈对比。因发丝挡住视野，她无奈之下只能把发丝挽到耳背后，露出小巧可爱的耳垂。

呼，终于填好了!不用晒太阳啦~~

烈日下，谁都不好受。丁辉人完成登记后，不由如负释重的灿笑，露出醉人的酒窝，萌倒帮她登记的学姐，不经意的在文星伊心中留下痕迹。

文星伊咪起双眼凝视着丁辉人远去的背影，低声喃喃道，

"你好啊，我的未来女友。"

#4

文星伊动用些许手段便拿到丁辉人的全部数据，包括手提电话。不过文星伊并没有立即打过去，她欠缺时机，就如万事俱备只欠东风。

她懒洋洋的躺在价值几万的真皮办公椅上，桌面上有张上课时间表，其中某栏显示大一新生文学系课。

文星伊开始盘算，她该以什么形象出现在未来女友脸前。回想几天前丁辉人天真烂漫的笑容，真不知道她会以什么表情声音去...思考及此，文星伊顿时口干舌燥，她不由喝了口桌上的威士忌。

天真烂漫...想必对爱情憧憬已久吧

这种女生最容易了...呵...

她们最喜欢温润如玉的谦谦君子...

"啧...学校论坛的帖子..."

真是麻烦，让未来的小女友看到的话怎么办

文星伊不悦的咬咬牙，思索片刻后，从口袋里拿出手提电话，点进通信录呼出电话。

"金总...帮我弄走学校论坛关于我的帖子呗。"

"嗯...你谁啊..."

"金容仙你别过桥拆板，你不用去相亲全是我的功劳。若果我们不认识，哼，恐怕你早就被家族推去与老男人联姻了吧"

文星伊一下子便识破金容仙的打算，并以彼之矛攻彼之盾。

"好啦...等明天...嗯哼"

金容仙略带喘息沙哑答道，还伴随被单磨擦的嘶嘶蟀蟀声。闻言，文星伊耐人寻味的挑挑眉，不由暗笑。她瞟向窗外，现在正值中午，烈日当空，天空蔚蓝一片，万里无云。

"金总白日宣淫啊...我就说你怎么这么久不找我呢。原来忙着宠幸其他小可爱啊..."

"飘...闭嘴...嘤..."

"听听这诱人声音，金总快要去了吧。"

金容仙听着电话传出文星伊低沉浑厚的声线，身上的敏感点不停被刺激着，酥麻感愈发强烈，令她情不自禁呻吟，猛然合拢双腿。渐渐，她被推上顶点，脑袋一片空白。

"嗯呜..."

"看样子是去了呢。我还有要事，就不打扰金总了。"

"文星伊你个混..."

未待金容仙吼完，文星伊便颇有先见之明的挂断电话以免耳朵受罪。她与金容仙相识多年，怎么会不知道她的大嗓音。她垂下眼廉，掩去眸中蠢蠢欲动的欲望，舌尖滑过贝齿至嘴唇。

啊...怎么办...

她迫不及待想去见未来的小女友...

好想要摧毁她脸上的天真单纯...

再看看她坠落深渊时的绝望...

不过，在此之前，她得先去找金容仙灭灭身上因她而起的焚身欲火。

#5

老天爷可真是会开玩笑，明明中午天气炽热无风，恐怕放只蛋在水泥路上煎都会熟，现在却乌云密布，外面下着倾盘大雨。

金容仙被外面传来的雨声弄得烦躁，再瞟到短针指向四点的时钟，顿时甚么性趣都消之殆尽，一下子推开扑在自己身上的小可爱。

然后赤棵棵的进房间披上浴袍，从抽屉拿出一笔厚厚的钞票后，走到客厅扔到该女生身上。

"走吧，不要让我赶你出去。"

女生闻言，只好压下心中不甘屈辱，咬咬牙从沙发起来，收拾地上散落的衣服，慢慢穿上。

"那金总有空记得再来找我。"

女生强忍着下体不适，勉强挤出灿烂的笑容，向金容仙躬身示意。而她得到的回应只有金容仙冷漠转身上数的背影。


End file.
